In Her Sleep of Delusion
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: After hearing the news of his death, she is in immediate denial of what she's heard; so much so, that it's led her to delusion, and her eventual reality...2795. DenialDelusionalKyoko.


I've been wanting to write something a little different from what I usually think of, and so this came about. I understand, it's somewhat vague and probably unclear; I tried to have that kind of atmosphere for this story.

This is based on the point of view of, 'if Tsuna really did die' kind of basis. It centers around Kyoko and her reaction of Tsuna's death. In this case, it's a little dark; she's confused, going through grieving, and in denial. Maybe a little OOC for her, but again, I tried something different.

I was slightly inspired to write this when I was listening to Yuki Kajiura's, "In My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep". The song itself is very abstract, and somewhat dark. If anything, I wrote this story while listening to that song. (Very good song, on an extra side note.)

Anyhow, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yuki Kajiura's, "In My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep."

* * *

><p><em>In my long forgotten cloistered sleep,<em>  
><em>you and I were resting close in peace.<em>  
><em>Was it just a dreaming of my heart?<em>  
><em>Now I'm crying, don't know why.<em>  
><em>Where do all the tears come from, to my eyes?<em>  
><em>Will no one ever dry up the spring?<em>  
><em>If you find me crying in the dark,<em>  
><em>Please call my name from the heart.<em>

**Delusion.**

I'm walking, within a bleak road. I can't see anything; but for some reason, I don't mind. The air I breathed was not air. It felt stiff, untouchable, almost supernatural. Supernatural? I thought such things didn't exist.

But where was I? I don't have a clue. But my body wasn't scared, my mind completely at calm. I reach out, and nothing. What was I expecting? Someone to grab my hand? To feel the warmth intertwined with my fingers?

**Pain.**

I can feel it, and I'm scared. Why? Why, when you're here with me? My protection, my will, my heart...you're next to me, and you're waiting for me to reach out.

Right?

**Denial.**

Of course you're here. That's why I expect those hands to grab mine. The warmth, to stab my heart with lovingness and kindness. I want to drown in your eyes, in your words, and in your warmth. Surround me in dangerous fire, ignite my feelings, and let me fall all over again.

**Alone.**

I'm not walking. No, I'm waltzing. With you? Yes, I am.

But what's this? There is no hand reaching mine. Touching mine. I'm waltzing. Alone? Without you? Where are you?

You've left. No, no you haven't. You were just there, next to me.

**Realization.**

Like a bullet, I'm gone. No. You're gone.

_You are gone._

My eyes cloud, and I'm falling. I can't feel you. Your bright eyes are dull; they're _closed, lifeless._ You don't move a muscle. You're pale, and that fire no longer lights your skin.

Your hand can no longer intertwine with mine, in warmth.

**Sadness.**

But the tears never come. Just inexplicit pain, coming from my stomach. Nothing comes up, just a horrible feeling of nothing. Like a bullet lodged in my stomach.

Not in yours, like they all say. Gunned down by bullets, covered in blood.

I can't feel, I can't explain. I'm gone. You're gone. And I'm alone. Waltzing alone in this cold world of nothingness...

**Calling.**

Is that my name? In the distance, echoes of my name hit my heart.

But I am unmoved. I cannot move. It's not your voice, I need _your _voice.

Slowly, it's fading, my name. I ignore it, I don't want to return to that fake reality. Instead, it is being overpowered by what I wished.

I suddenly hear you-no, I suddenly _see_ you. You're reaching out, and I see that smile, that warm smile I love...and I want to be enveloped in it with its dangerous flames.

My protection, my will, my heart, my _Tsu-kun_...you've finally come. And I accept you, losing all other grip on everything else.

I touch your hand; and you intertwine it with mine, in warmth.

I am with you; and I fall asleep in the flames of your will.

* * *

><p>Hope the ending was understandable. The beginning didn't come out quite as I expected, but I hope all was somewhat well. Thought I could've done a little bit better with this but...eh. I'll try next time.<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do!


End file.
